


Distance between us

by HeyHeyItsFei



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Cum Inflation, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Large Cock, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Rin is kinda hung, Rin-boy, Scents & Smells, Smut, Stomach Bulging, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, pretty long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHeyItsFei/pseuds/HeyHeyItsFei
Summary: Rin's relationship with Hanayo takes a turn, and she finds her eyes on Maki.
Relationships: Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo, Hoshizora Rin/Nishikino Maki
Comments: 33
Kudos: 48





	1. Distance between us

**Author's Note:**

> i love RinPana, wanted to write about their relationship.
> 
> Ended up with this long mess.

“Sorry Rin-chan, I think it’s best if we just.. Stop seeing each other.”

Hearing these words, one Hoshizora Rin sprung to life, sweat dripping down her forehead as a chill ran down her spine. The same nightmare had been haunting her for weeks now, always ending in the same way; her girlfriend, Hanayo, breaking up with her.

Glancing over at the alarm clock on her bedside table, the devil red numbers staring right back at her as if a constant reminder of the anguish Rin felt daily. 45 minutes before her alarm was set to go off, Rin pulled all her blankets up and buried her head in her pillow, trying to find enough comfort to fall back to sleep.

Tossing and turning, Rin couldn’t get her mind off of Hanayo and the whole situation; it was true that the childhood pair had been having relationship troubles as of late. The lovebirds started out as everyone could expect; happy as can be, smiles plastered across their faces even when separated from one another, and experiencing the joys of love with their friends and family’s blessings.

If only things were that simple to last forever.

There was one problem. One large, throbbing problem that became very apparent between the two adolescent girls.

Rin, being blessed and cursed with a set of male genitalia of her own, had slowly pressured the shy brunette into moving their relationship into the realm of sexual exploration. While Hanayo was the only one at their school who knew of the orange haired girl’s most hidden secret, she tried to put on a brave front and do anything to make Rin happy.

The two had experimented on several occasions, including in the change rooms at school. When the duo would try to have passionate sex, Rin would lose herself in the neverending whirlpool of lust. As a result, she’d be too rough on her poor beloved, causing the floodgates to open and a waterfall of tears to come pouring from Hanayo.

The feeling of guilt became too much for Rin to bear over the course, and soon the pair stopped having sex. This, bundled together with a forbidden phrase the rice loving girl let out by accident during an argument, caused Rin to become distant.

Rin-boy.

While most people would associate this nickname with her tomboyish personality, the truth is that this name came from elementary school where a group of boys caught sight of Rin’s phallus. Bullying ensued, causing the young girl to lock away her feminine side as she tried to put on a brave front for herself and Hanayo.

As a last ditch effort, the pair agreed to a date after school to try and mend the awkward distance that has grown between them.

That day throughout school, Rin had been quiet and kept to herself, not clinging to people like she usually would, sharing her happiness with those around her.

A red-haired girl silently observed the awkward atmosphere between her two friends, annoyed that they were being so immature about their own relationship. Twirling her hair around her finger, the look that she hadn’t a care in the world, she thought it was her responsibility to talk some sense into the two.

If she were to approach Hanayo about this, the shy girl would probably be hesitant to open up regarding the matter and would doubtedly intake all the information. So the best bet would be to pull aside the once energetic Rin and get her back in line.

An exasperated sigh later, one Maki stood up from her desk and gracefully made her way to Rin’s desk. Not caring what others would think, she slammed a hand down on the desk to draw her absent minded friend’s attention.

With a stern tone, making sure to not leave any room for objections and loud enough for a distant brunette to clearly hear, Maki commanded, “Rin, let’s go talk in private. Now.”

Onlookers would look at the pair making their way through the school hallways towards their club room, and see an irritated looking Maki leading a zombie-like Rin along, her head slumped down and her movements lacking life.

Waiting for her friend to enter the room first, Maki closed and locked the door behind them as to not be interrupted by any of their friends.

With the room full of silence, with another exasperated sigh, Maki commanded Rin to take a seat before gracefully taking her own across from the orange haired zombie.

Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, and to try not come off as too aggressive, Maki sat just staring at the sight before her.

Once full of life, a big cat-like smile plastered across her face at all times, jumping from one person to the next for attention and not one to let someone be left out of the group, this girl was now a shell of her former self, Maki thought to herself.

“Rin. Look at me. You don’t have to say a word, but you have to listen to me, okay? I don’t want this childish act to keep up any longer, for both Hanayo and your sake.”

Raising her head, her eyes devoid of all life, Rin focused her on the red-haired beauty before her. Healthy looking hair sitting at shoulder length, the ends of which were slightly curved. Probably because she keeps twirling her finger around it, Rin thought.

As Maki explained her stance on this whole situation, how they should just communicate towards each other more, to let the other party know of any concerns and to not overstep their bounds, she felt herself getting worked up.

But this isn’t my own relationship, so it should be no concern of mine if the two go through this, Maki thought to herself.

A moment of silence as she came to the realisation that she finds herself wanting to step in and help the two so much is because she cares for the pair as close friends, her face becoming a shade of red.

Shaking her head and trying her best to maintain her demeanor, Maki continued lecturing Rin on how she should go about handling the relationship with Hanayo.

Rin had other things in mind though; she was intent on checking out Maki as everything being said went in one ear and out the other. She was getting fed up with the attitude from her lecturer, so she sat up straight and spoke her mind.

“Maki-chan, don’t act like you know everything that has happened between me and Kayo-chin. What would your lonely ass know about relationships? You’re the biggest loner I know, and if it wasn’t for our senpai’s, you never would have had any friends. Best of all, you cling to us because you realised that yourself. If you let us go, you’d be all alone again.”

The sound of a chair falling to the ground followed up by a loud slap echoed through the room.

Maki had hit Rin’s cheek with as much force as she could, tears swelling up in her eyes.

Glaring up at the assailant, Rin had had enough. Who did this girl think she was to get in the way of my relationship? Within a second, she had tackled Maki to the ground, the momentum sending the two rolling across the ground.

I’ve had it, Rin thought to herself. Enough is enough.

Letting their emotions get the best of them, the two exchanged blows and shouting at one another.

After what felt like an eternity, Rin grew tired of this and pulled herself up. Staring down at the girl laid on the ground before her, she couldn’t help but admit to herself that Maki’s growing into a fine woman. Her figure slowly filling out, almost as if to rival Nozomi-senpai’s. 

But she’s in her first year, so she can only grow more attractive, Rin pondered to herself.

Throwing herself back on top of Maki, pinning her arms above her head as to not allow any resistance, Rin pressed her face an inch apart from the flustered Maki’s.

Staring into each other’s eyes, one full of passion and lust, the other’s full of concern and uneasiness at the situation.

With a smug tone, almost as if to say that she had plotted this all along, Rin let out, “Maki-chan, you know you shouldn’t tempt such a wild animal like me. I’ll eat you up like the prey that you are.”

Flustered by Rin’s aggressive yet somehow soothing tone, Maki slowly found herself letting her guard down. Not one to falter when faced with such a hostile attitude yet her wall of defence slowly being lowered from Rin’s eyes staring into her soul, as if all of her secrets and desires are being put on display before her.

Noticing a moment of weakness, Rin closed what little gap there was between them and planted her lips on Maki’s, the tsundere’s eyes widening at this sudden intrusion.

She didn’t try to pull away though. She knew that this was wrong, that Hanayo and Rin were the only two allowed to do this, but she found herself enjoying this guilty pleasure. She shouldn’t be betraying her friend like this, especially with Rin of all people, but she didn’t care anymore. She wanted to dive deeper into the taboo ecstasy.

Rin, forcing her tongue into Maki’s mouth, was surprised as she was not met with resistance. As their tongues danced together, fighting for dominance, Maki found her whole body trembling from this foreign feeling.

What felt like an eternity later, the orange-haired girl slowly pulled herself up and off of the beet-red girl, a string of saliva connecting the two together as they came apart, she sat herself on the ground next to Maki.

As if waiting for the other party to attack her, Rin just stared at Maki as she slowly maintained control of her breathing and sat up, pulling her legs up to her chest and hiding her face in her arms.

Silence fell upon the pair, the guilt hitting both of them hard. Rin knew she shouldn’t have, but it felt so good. Her inner desires took control, alongside with her frustration from the past weeks, made her cheat on Hanayo. She could not bring herself to look her in the eye again.

Maki, having fallen victim to Rin’s assault, but not fighting back despite having cheated both Hanayo and Rin. She knew she shouldn’t have gotten involved in this, especially on an intimate level, but the guilty pleasure fueled her.

“Um Maki-chan..” Rin tried to start a conversation, her face coloured peach red, unable to put together the words to convey her feelings.

Her face still buried in her arms, not making any eye contact, Maki decided to be the one to say it.

“It was good, but it was so wrong. Rin, we can’t. We both have to go apologise to Hanayo, and see if she’s willing to forgive the both of us for such sins.” Her voice hoarse, almost as if her words went against her true feelings.

“Maki-chan,” a devilish grin found its way across Rin’s face, as she calmly said, “How about we keep this our dirty little secret? We don’t have to tell Kayo-chin, and no one will ever know! Although, you’re an amazing kisser. Waaaaay better than Kayo-chin, you fought back with your tongue and it was.. Hot.”

The two sat there in silence, soaking in the reality of everything.

As if to break the atmosphere and pull the pair back from their daydreams, a buzzing noise came from Rin’s blazer. 

Pulling her phone out, the name displayed sent shivers down both of their spines.

Hanayo was calling.

Dreading answering the phone, but knowing how heartbroken Hanayo would feel if she didn’t pick up, Rin slowly brought the device up to her ear and tried to maintain composure.

“Rin-chan, um.. Our date. I’m waiting for you at the school gates, okay? It’s supposed to rain so.. Let’s go somewhere warm, yeah?” A gentle, innocent voice came out, as if to nail down the guilt the pair of Maki and Rin had been feeling.

Trying her best not to talk too much, as her voice and will was wavering, Rin responded in her most cheerful way possible at the time before hanging up.

“Maki-chan I.. I have to go. Don’t hate me” Rin blurted out before dashing out of the room, leaving a speechless girl sitting there, her eyes following Rin’s every movement until she had left.

That night, Rin threw herself onto her bed, letting the fatigue from the day take its toll. She’d just gotten home from a date with Hanayo, the two having gone out shopping for clothes and then out for dinner at the local ramen store.

Rin did enjoy the time they spent together, making sure to put on a cheerful and happy front for her girlfriend. And by the looks of things, Hanayo enjoyed herself as well. The two departed with smiles across their faces, although Rin’s wasn’t as genuine as her lover’s.

About ready to just call it a night, her phone vibrates and causes a jump from the unexpecting girl.

A message from Maki.

Nervous about it, she sat up straight and quickly opened it to scan its contents. Doing her best to make sure her phone was hidden from any onlookers, a big smile emerged across her face. The message was simple but contained something for Rin’s eyes only.

“Please come to my house tomorrow at 9am, wear comfortable clothes.” An invitation from the tsundere queen herself, but what was most surprising was that she attached a photo alongside it.

A nude selfie.

Having to pinch herself to confirm if she was dreaming or not, Rin’s face turned beet-red from the sight. Not wanting to waste any time, she responded, saying she’d be there early.

Her phallus had grown to attention from the picture of Maki. Standing erect, she took in the beauty before her. Her large breasts, probably a D-cup at this point in time, overflowing as it was hidden behind one of her arms. 

Her hips looked like they’d be perfect for grabbing hold of during sex, and her stomach looked plump, although Rin was aware of how hard Maki pushed herself during training to keep in shape.

Maki had kept her legs pressed together, probably embarrassed by the act of taking a naked selfie. Rin could make out a small amount of red pubic hair nestling itself above her pelvic region.

As she took it all in, her erect dick throbbed as if it had a mind of its own, screaming to be pleasured. Standing at 10 inches long, Rin was embarrassed by how large it had become through puberty as it was starting to be a challenge to keep it a hidden secret from everyone.

Tossing her phone to her bedside table and burying her face in her pillow, trying not to become a victim of her own lust, Rin started happily daydreaming about the next day. The Maki Nishikino had invited her over, and such a lewd invitation at that.

Coming to a full stop, Rin started to worry if her newfound lover had become aware of her secret third leg. Her worries taking control, Rin started tossing and turning in her bed, conflicted between whether she should commit the final deed and cheat on Hanayo or to just not go.

With a final movement, as if to say that she has given up on her internal debate, Rin throws herself under the blankets and into the realm of sleep.

The sound of a doorbell ringing had brought Rin back to reality, she found herself in front of Maki’s house. Well, house was an understatement. It was more like a manor.

Dressed in a pair of track pants and a plain orange shirt, clothes that could be thrown aside with no worries and with no effort, as if she knew what she came for, she patiently waited for Maki to answer the door.

Slowly, the door opened and a red-haired girl peeked her head out, looking around to make sure no one could see her before stepping out and putting herself on display.

Rin’s jaw dropped at the sight before; Maki was wearing a sports bra that could barely contain her breasts, as if they could spill out any second if she isn’t careful, sweat dripping down her body. Accompanied with a pair of short shorts that left nothing to the imagination, hugging her thighs and butt to compliment them well and put them on display.

I must be dreaming, Rin thought to herself.

As the two stared at each other, Maki finally grew tired of waiting and pulled Rin inside with her, hoping that nobody passing by got a glimpse of her attire. Leading Rin by the hand to her bedroom, the two made no small chat, as if they were too embarrassed.

After locking her door, the pair made themselves comfortable on the queen sized bed. Neither of the two made any attempt at communicating with each other, their eyes wandering around before staring at each other. When they caught themselves staring at the other, they looked away nervously, their faces turning a shade of red.

“U-Um.. Rin, w-what do you think? Do I.. Do I look nice?” Maki broke the silence, with an uncertain question, wanting to confirm Rin’s feelings. With a deep breath, Rin focused her eyes on her partner's figure once again, taking it all in and engraving it into memory.

“You look.. Very sexy, Maki-chan. I’m uh.. Grateful you wore something so.. Scandalous for me.” Rin was just voicing her thoughts, trying not to let her lust take control at this very moment. Not yet, she told herself.

“T-Thanks..” With her finger twirling around her hair, the two returned to their silence. Both adolescent girls were unsure how to break the awkward atmosphere.

Time seemed to come to a halt between the two, before Rin chimed up nervously saying, “Your uh.. Picture last night.. I really enjoyed it, Maki-chan.” The thought of that photo, alongside the sight before her, caused her member to slowly spring to life.

Maki was staring down at the ground when she saw a tent forming in Rin’s track pants. Am I dreaming, she had to ask herself before pinching her thigh to confirm the reality of things.

As the blood kept flowing to her ever-growing dick, Rin’s mind started to become tainted with indecent ideas. She could pin Maki down right now and have her way with her. The two were home alone so they wouldn’t have to worry about keeping the noise down. Better yet, she could finally release all this pent up lust that has been built up over the course of the past weeks.

Not able to take her eyes off Rin’s crotch, Maki was unaware until she was already pinned underneath the tomboy that she had been pushed over onto the bed. The pairs eyes stared into one another's, letting their eyes communicate.

With lust clouded eyes, Rin started to passionately kiss the girl beneath her, forcing her tongue into her mouth. The foreign invader in Maki’s mouth had taken control, and was making sure to control how they danced.

A moan escaped from Maki as the two continued embracing for what felt like an eternity, although her attention was brought down to her thigh where a large member was poking her, as if to say, “I’m here too.”

After finally pulling away, the two took deep breaths before Maki finally voiced her biggest concern. “Rin, is that.. Is that a penis poking my leg?” She was unsure of what to make of this situation. Maki had grown up taught that male genitalia is only on males, but here in front of her, Rin had a set of both genitalia.

This was the moment Rin was dreading the most. With a drawn out gulp, as if trying to form the words in her mouth beforehand, she said as if she were on the verge of crying, “Maki-chan.. This is.. This is who I am, so please. Please accept me for who I am.”

As she said that, Maki hugged Rin, pulling her down with her to the bed, keeping her as close as she could, as a sign that she wouldn’t leave her. That she accepts Rin for who she is. No words were spoken between the two, but they understood each other from their actions alone.

Rolling over so she was on top, Maki pulled back from their embrace and stuck the tips of her fingers into the waistband of Rin’s track pants, before slowly pulling them down and off, neatly folding them and placing them on the ground.

There stood erect through Rin’s baby pink coloured panties, her penis that towering above her figure. Amazed at the sight before her, Maki reached her hand slowly forward to touch it, to confirm that it indeed was real once again.

“Wow..” Maki let out befoundedly. This is nothing like what I’ve seen online, she thought to herself. Through all of this, Rin nervously looked at what her lover was doing, not wanting to scare her away.

With a nod towards Rin, Maki slowly grasped the vein-covered dick between both her hands, surprised that even with both of her hands wrapped around it, it still wasn’t enough to fully encircle Rin’s manhood.

Moving her hands up and down along the shaft, developing a rhythm that built up over time, Maki stared intently at what she was doing, while also glancing over at Rin’s face to see that she was throwing her head back in ecstasy.

“M-Maki-chan.. Faster please.” Rin let out through her moans, a pleasure filled tone not asking, but demanding Maki to do as she said.

Not wanting to disappoint, Maki complied and picked up the pace. The smell of androstenol filling the room, Rin’s musk sending the busty red-head into a trance. As she worked on pleasing Rin, Maki’s nipples became erect through her sports bra, a sight of which Rin was more than proud of.

Taking one hand off of the phallus to massage Rin’s tennis ball sized balls, Maki let out a small laugh at how much of a plaything Rin was before her touch.

Finally, Rin let out a loud moan and a quick warning that she was about to erupt. Maki, unsure of what to make of this, kept up her pace before finally, an explosion of semen came blasting out of the head.

Surprised at how hot it was, Maki found herself pulling back and away from Rin as the ongoing ejaculation seemed to never end. Before long, Rin was laying in a thick pool of her own cum.

Lost for words, Maki looked down to notice that some of Rin’s semen had landed on her hand. Curious, she brought it to her face, smelling it and then, as if to hide the deed, she licked it all up. A thick, salty yet addictive taste ran across her tongue before finally swallowing it. She knew she wanted more of it.

“M-Maki-chan..?” Being brought back to reality by Rin’s exasperated voice, she took in the reality of what had happened. She had made Rin orgasm, and at that, a massive orgasm by the looks of it. 

“Rin um.. Is this normal?” She had to ask. There was no way that this amount was real. If she had to guess, the ejaculation would probably fill up a one-litre bottle easily. The smell was intoxicating, causing Maki to become unfocused.

“O-Oh, yeah I’d say this is normal. Usually there’s a bit more when I do it, but um.. Yeah..” An excited Rin blurted out in response, unaware of the fact that none of this is normal by male standards.

Speechless, Maki just started at Rin’s still erect member. Taking it as a sign, Rin decided to take control of the situation by swapping positions with Maki, pushing her into the pool of cum.

“You know, Maki-chan. You dressed yourself like this wanting me to have my way with you, didn’t you? I guess I should call you a slut, wanting to sleep with someone that’s in a relationship. But you know what? I’ll take care of you, okay?” Rin was drowning in the pleasure, and was losing herself to her own insatiable lust.

Before she was able to come up with a snarky response, Maki found herself being stripped. Her sports bra and short shorts being pulled off of her body, her privates all on display to a hungry Rin.

“How about we skip to the fun, Maki-chan?” Rin teasingly let out, no intention of letting her partner voice her thoughts. Moving herself in between Maki’s legs, keeping them spread apart as far as they could, she pressed the engorged tip of her penis against Maki’s wet pussy.

“Oh Maki-chan, I didn’t know you were this excited! You’re such a dirty slut, you know that?” Rin was lost in her own world of pleasure, not caring what came out of her mouth or about Maki’s own feelings about being talked down to in such a profound manner.

Not waiting for a response, Rin thrust her hips forwards, burying the head of her member inside of Maki’s virgin womanhood, stretching her out as she let out a scream from the foreign intruder. As if this was a sign to keep going, Rin started to push forwards more, burying even more in and opening up the orifice before her.

As she continued to push more and more of her erect cock inside, she found herself met with some resistance. Not happy with this, Rin pulled back until only her head remained inside of Maki before thrusting forward with a brutal force, intent on marking all of the red-head’s insides as her property.

Maki was lost in her own world of pleasure and pain, unsure on whether this was normal or not. Rin has taken her virginity forcefully, not showing a single sign of caring for her wellbeing or stopping to check if she was okay. Instead, she was being treated like a whore. And Maki loved it.

The feeling of being used, just laying there and being taken advantage of, and the feeling of her own helplessness adding to the pleasure. Maki found herself loving every moment of it, although the rough treatment of Rin had caused some pain.

The room soon filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin and the moans of both Rin and Maki. Rin was intent on getting all 10 inches buried inside, whether she had to force it and hurt her cock sleeve or not.

With one final thrust, Rin buried as much of her member as she could inside of Maki before letting out a howling moan, signaling that she was going to cum. Maki, barely hanging on to consciousness, felt the foreign intruder swelling up before something scorching hot was blasted into her womb’s walls.

Maki locked her legs around Rin’s waist, as if to say that she better not let a single drop be wasted.

Her orgasm coming to an end and having lost track of time, Rin slowly pulled herself out of Maki’s sloppy wet pussy, allowing an excessive amount of her own baby batter to come rushing out of the now stretched wide open hole.

Looking up at Maki’s face, she saw that the red-head had passed out from the intense pleasure. Her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her eyes rolled up into the back of her head. Her body would twitch as moments passed, signaling that she was still alive.

Then Rin gazed upon Maki’s now deformed stomach. It was as if she looked several months pregnant as it stretched out from the excessive ejaculation that was shot straight into her womb. Round and with some visible veins, Rin sat there impressed at her own work.

Hanayo had never been able to take all 10 inches, nor had she allowed Rin to cum inside. She was always strict about using protection, which Rin felt ruined the feeling of sex and make her never truly satisfied.

The gears in Rin’s brain started to turn; she had cheated on Hanayo. And not just a kiss on the lips, she had probably impregnated Maki from this. She couldn’t bring herself to look Hanayo in the eyes ever again after this.

Sitting there, soaking in the aftermath and guilt of all that had happened that morning, Rin was unaware that Maki had started to stir to life.

With a groan, Maki could barely muster the energy to sit straight up. She was sore all over from Rin’s brutal fucking, and then there was the matter of her stomach. “T-That was.. Amazing. Intense, but amazing. You were such an animal, you know that?” She managed to gather the energy to let it out with a snark tone as she used one arm to support her body from falling over.

“M-Maki-chan.. I’m sorry. I’m the worst. Hanayo..” Rin was on the verge of breaking down, clearly aware that she made a huge mistake in terms of her relationship with the brunette. She betrayed her trust and with their own friend of all people.

Using every ounce of energy she had left, Maki pulled Rin in for a hug, intent on not letting her out of her arms. “Rin, it’s okay. Let it all out.” Maki whispered into her ear with a gentle, caring voice.

The sun had started to set as Maki’s bedroom started to turn orange, the two still embraced together in each other’s arms. The smell of sex had long since filled the air, staining the pair’s skins.

Not a word had been said since Rin had started crying her heart out, her heart broken from the overwhelming guilt. The pair had laid there in silence, basking in both the glory and guilt. Finally having calmed down, Rin clings to Maki like a toddler.

“Rin, it’s okay. If you still want to be with Hanayo, just go tell her the truth. I’m sure she’ll understand and forgive you if you tell her the whole truth. That means all of your feelings that you’ve kept bottled up since you two started dating, okay?” Maki felt like she better steer the well-endowed girl in the right direction, knowing that both of them should be treated like trash for the act they committed.

“I um.. Rin, I really enjoyed what happened today, yeah? So like.. Even if Hanayo doesn’t accept you, I will consider it, okay?” She was trying her best to remain positive for Rin, knowing fully well that things might forever be tarnished because of this.

“It’s not like I’m saying I want to do this sort of stuff with you, but.. I want that dick of yours all to myself,” Maki had let out her desires under her breath, making sure it was so quiet that not even the girl pressed up against her could make sense of it.

“I’ll go.. I’ll go apologise to Kayo-chin. Maybe.. Maybe she’ll put me out of my misery.” An unenergetic Rin replied, almost as if she had accepted her fate. Planting a kiss on Maki’s forehead, she pulled herself up off the cum stained bed and dressed herself.

“See you, Maki-chan.” With those words devoid of all life, Rin exited Maki’s room.

Maki knew she had to take responsibility for what she did to Hanayo, so she reached over to her bedside table and made a phone call.

As night fell, Rin found herself at the park that she and Hanayo used to frequent when they were still in elementary school. Smiling at the thought of all those happy times, she failed to notice that someone was watching her from the swings.

Knowing she had better call Kayo-chin over so they can end this, Rin was also overcome with the fear of being abandoned by her best friend. She couldn’t bear it. Why had she been so stupid, to have been overcome by her own selfish desires like that?

Punching herself for the stupidity she’s shown the past few weeks, Rin pulls herself back to reality. If she really didn’t care for her relationship with Hanayo, then why is trying so hard to protect it? If she was willing to throw it all away, why did she even feel the need to tell the whole truth?

Frustrated at her own indecisiveness, she let out a yell at this dreadful situation.

With a tap on the shoulder from behind, Rin turned around annoyed, ready to go off at whoever dared to disturb her breakdown. When she realised who it was, she threw away all of those feelings.

Hanayo was there, a concerned look printed across her face, as if she could read Rin’s mind and knew what was bothering her. Before Rin could open her mouth to say anything, Hanayo had embraced her in a tight hug.

“Rin-chan, it’s okay. It’s okay, don’t hate yourself for this. I won’t abandon you, never. Please relax, okay?” Her soothing voice was what Rin needed. All of her worries, her concerns, her innermost thoughts, all of it was calmed with just her voice alone.

As if the storm had come to a complete halt, that the sun is now taking complete dominance of the sky; in just a split moment, the once wavering sky, full of many emotions, has passed and with it, the calm and clear headed sun-filled sky returns in its place.

Hanayo was like Rin’s sun. Clearing away the clouded thoughts, making way for calm, collective ones. She just had that sort of effect; the ability to ease Rin’s tension in a moment.

The two stood there under the moonlit sky, embracing each other with no sounds made between them. As if they were in their own world, their own realm in which any and all cares can be tossed away and injuries can be healed.

“Kayo-chin, I’m sorry. I don’t deserve you anymore. I.. I was never satisfied with our relationship, the way that I always had to hold back for your sake, the way that I always had to work my butt off to incorporate things so you didn’t feel left out, the way that I had to just.. Put my own desires aside so I could make you happy.”

“And because of that, we grew apart. I started to become more and more like an animal, my desires taking control from time to time, losing all reasoning. I even betrayed your trust on several occasions. I felt like I couldn’t be myself because you needed to be protected.”

Rin was voicing all her innermost thoughts as tears ran down her cheeks, her voice shaking as the words came out one after another.

“I don’t deserve to be with you. I lied to you. I lied to myself. It’s best if you just.. Throw me away in the trash where I belong.”

Smack.

Hanayo had smacked Rin across the cheek. Her hand stinging from the sudden impact, leaving Rin’s cheek red. It was apparent that Hanayo was bottling up her frustration, and this was her breaking point.

“Rin-chan, just.. Stop. Stop it. I didn’t ask for you to protect me. I didn’t ask for you to throw aside what you wanted for my sake. I didn’t ask for any of that. I know.. I know I’m not the most vocal person, and that I break down the moment someone starts pulling me out of my comfort zone. But I chose to date you, Rin-chan.”

“You of all people, Rin-chan. You should know better than anyone else that I love being with you, that I’m happy just coming along with you for the ride as you do the things that you enjoy. That your happiness is mine.”

Hanayo was shaking, a mix of frustration and bitterness coming out as she spoke. She was clearly torn about all of this, and that she felt guilty for it happening too.

“B-But Kayo-chin..” Rin tried to argue with her, saying that she was lying. But the words just wouldn’t come out. She knew that Hanayo rarely ever speaks in this manner, that this is the truth. And she knew that, deep down, she was running away from this all along.

“Rin-chan, please.. Don’t hate yourself. You know that I care for you more than anybody else. I don’t want to see you like this. You know that I love you more than the world, but is that not enough for you?”

“I get it, I might not be as attractive or sexy as Maki-chan. I know that about what you did.. How you two had steaming hot, rough sex in her bedroom earlier today, how you.. How you didn’t use protection! I know all of it.. She called me when you left her house..”

Hanayo was on the verge of breaking down into tears, having to say that she knows all of what Rin has been doing, what she’s feeling. All of it. She was being strong for both of their sakes, and it was obvious that she was straining herself trying to do it.

“You know what I did with Maki-chan, but you’ll still accept me..? You’ll accept this cheating animal with open arms, even though I didn’t stay faithful?” Rin couldn’t help herself. She knew that Hanayo would accept her no matter what she does, but she has to hear it herself. Not for Hanayo’s sake, but to ease the void that was filling her own heart.

“I.. I can’t say I approve of you fooling around.. Especially behind my back.. But I know that.. I can never be enough for you. Your desires will just grow and grow, and you’ll eventually lose control like this again.. So.. So..”

Hanayo was struggling to say it. She knew it was morally wrong to allow Rin to cheat on her like this, and to accept her back for it.

“You can.. You can keep sleeping with Maki-chan.. B-But! You can’t neglect me.. You can’t forget about me.. I’m your number one, your heart belongs to me.”

Dumbfounded at what she had just heard, Rin slapped her own cheek. She couldn’t believe she was greenlighted to continue cheating on Hanayo like this. She felt no pain as tears poured down her face.

The two embraced each other, Hanayo patting Rin on her head as she whispered that it’s okay into her ear. The girls stayed like this for what felt like an eternity underneath the moonlit sky.

Pulling back from Rin’s ear, Hanayo gave a big, heartful smile and kissed Rin passionately.

The pair were meant for each other, despite their faults.


	2. It's who we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanayo, jealous at how differently Rin treats Maki, wants to see how things between the two in private really are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back with more of this. decided to go more into Hanayo's jealousy and how their open relationship would develop

2 weeks has passed since Hanayo and Rin’s agreement to have an open relationship, allowing Rin to take out her pent up frustration on a red-headed classmate of theirs. There was still an awkward atmosphere between the two lovebirds, but they were both putting in an effort so the other’s expectations were being met.

Hanayo couldn’t help but feel that something was missing between her and Rin, in comparison to Maki and Rin’s closeness in private. Of course, she hadn’t seen them do anything too out of control, but noticing Rin’s clinginess to their friend was starting to make Hanayo jealous.

Not wanting to be left out of things, she confronted Maki after class while Rin wasn’t nearby. Feeling embarrassed with herself for feeling the need to ask about what the two get up to in private, Hanayo could feel her face burning up.

Taking a deep breath, she nervously asked the red-head how things between her and Rin were. Taken slightly aback by this, Maki wasn’t sure where to start with answering this sudden question.

Sure, she could say that the two of them were fucking like rabbits in heat, but she highly doubted that this was what Hanayo wanted to hear from her mouth. Taking a moment to regain some composure, Maki straightened up and looked Hanayo right in the eyes.

“W-Well, Rin and I are just having fun together. She’s just so damn needy that I can never find it in me to tell her no when she wants something. Then there’s how much of a sloppy person she is. Get this, she left half-eaten food in my room just last weekend.” Maki felt a smile coming across her face as she blurted this all out, forgetting for a moment that it was Hanayo that she was speaking to.

“I-I see. That does sound like Rin-chan,” Hanayo let out a giggle as she was taken back by the abrupt confession. Although she got the answer she asked for, she still felt like something was missing.

Losing herself in her thoughts for a moment, she didn’t realise that she had started speaking her mind. “Why isn’t Rin so clingy towards me like she is with Maki?” Hanayo wanted Rin to think of her as her most important person, which was true in a sense. The tomboy would drop whatever she was doing to run to Hanayo’s side.

“U-Um.. Sorry, Hanayo. I know this is all still pretty.. Weird to you, and I get if you feel like I’m stealing Rin away from you, but I swear I’m not” Maki twirled her finger around her hair as she felt conflicted; she did enjoy her time with Rin, a lot more than she’d like to admit, but she also didn’t feel anything romantically for the girl.

The two stood there in silence for what felt like an eternity, just the sound of the clock ticking echoing in the background.

Wanting to take the initiative, Hanayo spoke up first. “M-Maki-chan, would it be alright if I uh.. If I came and watched how you and Rin-chan are like in private?” Wanting to get rid of this aching in her chest and get those awful thoughts out of her mind, Hanayo found herself surprised by her own straightforwardness.

“O-Oh uh.. Y-Yeah sure, I guess I can’t exactly tell you that you can’t see your own girlfriend, now can I?” Maki herself was even caught off guard by the sudden proposal. She didn’t particularly have a problem with fulfilling Hanayo’s wish to see what happened behind closed doors, although the thought of being watched did leave a bitter taste in her mouth.

The two organised things between themselves, that they’d have a group sleepover at Maki’s on the weekend where Hanayo could witness things for herself. The pair also agreed to not tell Rin about this, as they didn’t want to cause any awkward behaviour from the girl.

Having arrived at Maki’s house 30 minutes earlier than planned, Hanayo couldn’t stop fidgeting and worrying. After her conversation with the red-head the other day, she started to become overcome with regret at the thought of the reality of Rin and Maki’s relationship possibly being more developed than her own love.

A surprised Maki answered the door, not entirely shocked that Hanayo arrived early. The two made some small conversation and made their way to Maki’s room. As the brunette stepped in, her sense of smell became overwhelmed from the lascivious aroma lingering. She wasn’t entirely familiar with this smell, as her and Rin often didn’t make love with one another.

Feeling light headed, she staggered forwards and put her bag down on the ground. Thinking to herself that this is what sex really smells like set in the reality that Maki and Rin were going at it more frequently than she had imagined.

Noticing the change in behaviour from her guest, Maki reached forward to support Hanayo’s stumbling frame. “C-Calm down, alright? If you aren’t feeling well, I’ll take you home and cancel things with Rin, okay?” She was more concerned with the wellbeing of the girl before her than her own personal desires.

“I-It’s fine, Maki-chan. This is just.. Intense. How do you put up with such a powerful odor like this? My head feels like it’s spinning and I’ll lose myself at any second.” Hanayo was rubbing her forehead while trying to sound reassuring to both Maki and herself.

The two sat down on Maki’s bed in silence, the red-head not taking her eyes off of the brunette for a second. Worried that Hanayo would pass out at any moment, she was starting to be overcome with guilt. She should’ve cleaned and aired out the room beforehand, but since Hanayo and Rin were dating, she assumed that they’d done it just as much as Rin and herself.

The pair were pulled away from their thoughts by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Glancing at her phone, Maki was fairly confident it would be Rin. Nudging at Hanayo’s side as if to hint that if she wanted to back out, this was her final chance.

Taking a few seconds to confirm her own desires, Hanayo stood up and full of a burst of confidence, she pulled Maki up off the bed before asking the girl a sudden question. “Maki-chan, do you mind if.. We keep my presence here a secret from Rin? She’ll probably be hesitant if I’m around, and not act like herself. So could I um.. Hide in the closet?”

Hearing the doorbell ring another time, Maki could only nod her head as she took off down the hall and towards the front door. If she kept Rin waiting any longer, the girl would let herself in anyway and scare the life out of Hanayo.

As she opened the door, she was greeted by an orange-haired, grumpy looking girl in a tank top and sweatpants, as if she had just crawled out of bed. “Took you long enough, Maki-chan. Making me get out of bed so early on a weekend. You better be ready to take responsibility.” Half-asleep, half-jokingly Rin snarkily said.

“S-Sorry okay, I was getting changed and wasn’t sure if it was going to be you or not. Come on, let's head in already.” Maki was flustered by the sudden abruptness from Rin, in contrast to Hanayo’s delicate manner just prior to this.

As she stepped inside and kicked her shoes off, Rin slapped Maki’s butt before matter of factly saying, “Not that you’ll be wearing those clothes for much longer anyway.” Finding her face turning red, Maki quickened her pace towards her bedroom, hoping that Hanayo had indeed gone through with her plan to hide in the closet.

Dropping her things as she entered the room before jumping onto the bed she was all too familiar with, Rin was content with acting like this was her own room. Looking around the room to notice that nothing has changed since her last visit just a few days ago, she returned her eyes to stare intently at Maki.

“So Rin, what do you want to do? Planning on going back to sleep till the afternoon or do you actually want to spend some time together with me for once?” Feeling snarky, Maki asked a rhetorical question. She knew what Rin wanted by the hungry look she was receiving.

“Well there’s this girl I’ve got my eye on at this second, and the message I’m getting from her is telling me that she wants to be fucked senseless. Am I wrong?” A sly grin coming across her face as Rin knew she had Maki in the palm of her hand.

“G-God, you’re so awful. Please don’t tell me you’re like this when you’re with Hanayo.” Embarrassed by the retort, Maki was doing what she could to not jump Rin right this instant and act like an animal in heat.

“K-Kayo-chin? Uh.. N-No, she’s.. Special. If I spoke like this with her, she’d run off crying and get upset over it.” Taken aback by the mention of her lover, Rin found her eyes trailing off around the room. She felt guilty having to go behind Hanayo’s back like this to meet her own desires, even if the girl approved of an open relationship.

“Oh? Is the beast in heat only like this with me, huh?” In a teasing manner, Maki slowly crawled onto the bed and in between Rin’s legs. The smell of Rin’s manhood was starting to cause the red-head’s panties to slowly become damp. She would never admit it, but she found herself developing a fetish for Rin’s smell.

As she looked down at Maki’s head between her legs, just inches away from her flaccid dick, Rin’s mind started to become overcome with lust. “Maki-chan, you’re in for it today, you cheeky whore.”

“J-Just for you, Rin.” As much profanity as Rin uses to address her, Maki could never find herself not feeling flustered by it. She moved her hands forward to pull down Rin’s sweat pants to her knees, the smell of the tomboy’s member becoming that much stronger now that there was one less layer of fabric in the way.

“How about you use that mouth for something useless, Maki-chan?” Knowing that she had full control of things now that Maki and her were alone on the bed together, Rin was just teasing the girl into doing things herself. Rin raised her voice and demandingly said, “Worship my cock, now.”

Pulling down Rin’s underwear, Maki came face to face with Rin’s manhood. A thick, long shaft that she was hungry for. Overcome with desire, she wrapped one hand around the base of the towering cock while lowering her head to plant some kisses across the shaft before taking it into her mouth.

A moan of approval came from Rin as she continued to enjoy the sight before her. She craved this, letting the pleasure take over as she bucked her hips forward, wanting more of Maki’s embrace. She was content with letting Maki worship her, even if things were slow compared to their usual quick pace.  
The moan was music to Maki’s ears, as she took it as a sign to go on the offensive. Bobbing her head, she let out wet, sloppy noises as she continued to service the throbbing manhood before her.

As more music emitted from Rin’s lips, Maki took the cock head into her throat, not wanting to hold back in the slightest any longer. She was overcome with a rush of satisfaction, feeling the dampness between her legs growing.  
“M-Maki-chan, where did you learn to be so assertive like this? Last time we did it, you were clueless on what to do, so I just fucked your face mercilessly.” Rin felt like she was in heaven, ecstatic that the red-head was taking command orally for once as the sound of slobbering was filling her with joy.

Desperate for more, Maki pushed forward on Rin’s overbearing shaft, strands of drool now coating it. Intoxicated by the smell, Maki no longer cared about the girl’s partner currently hiding in the closet, watching the two of them indulge in each other, only one thought crossed her mind; she wanted to make Rin cum.

Howling like an animal, Rin bucked her hips forwards and came down the red-head’s throat as she was overcome by the pleasure. Feeling the shaft in her mouth swell up, Maki braced herself as an eruption of cum flooded her mouth. Grabbing hold of Maki’s head to not let her escape as she coated the girl’s mouth and throat white, Rin kept letting out animal-like noises.

The orgasm lasted a good 3 minutes as Maki found herself moaning around Rin’s cock, surrendering herself to the pleasure as the last of the overwhelming load burned down her throat. Slowly pulling herself back up from Rin’s member, she opened her mouth to show the girl that she had swallowed all of it.

Her erect nipples protruding through her shirt, Maki found one of her hands instinctively moving between her thighs to rub at her burning womanhood. She was hornier than usual and she couldn’t for the life of her figure out why.  
“R-Rin, that load.. It was bigger than usual; almost like I’ve eaten 3 meals for the day.” Panting, Maki wanted to sing praise to the girl for such a delicious treat. A devilish grin came across her face as she knew there was more than that to come.

From the closet, a pair of eyes was intently watching the pair on the bed. Hanayo was rubbing her thighs together, feeling hot and bothered by seeing her girlfriend’s huge member being eaten up like it was a meal. The dirty talk also ignited a fire of passion within the girl, as she found herself turned on from hearing Rin talk down to Maki like she was nothing.

“M-Maki-chan.. I want more. No, I need more.” Rin was still catching her breath from the oral onslaught, and she was demanding more. She was intent on making sure that Maki’s body was hers and hers alone; if anyone else came into the picture, Maki’s sex life with Rin would make it so she wouldn’t feel much stimulation if the red-head slept with another person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to cut it off there :/  
> Felt like it was a good stopping point for now


	3. Flying high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Maki continue indulging in each other's bodies as Hanayo watches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt really motivated to write more of this, so here we are.

The two were staring intently at one another, waiting anxiously to see who would make the first move. Driven by desire, Rin jumped Maki, and switched the positions of the two so she was now towering over the red-head.

Powered by her own lust, Rin wasted no time in stripping Maki of the clothes that were stopping the tomboy from gazing at the bare sexy figure. Not caring whether the fabric remained in tact or not, she tore the restraints off of Maki like an animal.

Satisfied with the sight before her, Rin pounced like a cat, latching onto the red-head’s large breasts. With one hand roughly fondling one, Rin took as much of the other breast into her mouth as she could, not wanting to play gentle. Instead digging her teeth slightly into the chest pillow, while also sucking on it like someone who was dehydrated.

Eliciting a moan from Maki from the sudden display of roughness, Rin took this as a sign to continue with her domination. Twisting and pulling on Maki’s free nipple, making sure to test the bounds of pain and pleasure.

As Rin continued her focus on the large breasts before her, Maki threw her head back and forgot all of her surroundings, letting out moan after moan from the aggressive treatment her chest was being given. She loved every second of it.

Grabbing one of her own breasts roughly, as if to imitate what was happening before her, Hanayo could only watch in awe as the pair were losing themselves in the whirlpool of lust. Not satisfied with just rubbing her own thighs together, Hanayo stuck her hand into her pants, rubbing her own womanhood with only the thin fabric of her now damp panties stopping direct skin contact.

She wanted Rin to treat her like this; throwing away all manners and giving into the animalistic desire to fuck like animals, showing no restraint. As she imagined herself in Maki’s position, she let out a stifled moan. Worried that she had revealed herself, she stopped what she was doing and focused on the pair on the bed.

Thinking that it was Maki who let out that moan, Rin kept up her assault, having now switched breasts and repeating her actions. Maki however was jolted back to reality as the erotic sound reached her ears. She had completely forgotten that Hanayo was watching all of this from the closet.

A river of guilt started to pass over her, but Rin’s onslaught on her breasts threw pleasure into the mix. Maki knew she shouldn’t be letting her own satisfaction come first, but the moment her and Rin were on the bed, she found her willpower disappearing. Noticing that Maki wasn’t being as vocal as earlier, Rin decided to try something new.

Pulling herself back from Maki’s chest, with a gasp of air, she moved to the red-head’s neck and planted her lips onto the succulent-looking skin. Wanting to give her lover a love bite, she pressed further and dug her teeth into the skin.

She got the result she wanted, as Maki had let out a moan of approval from her neck being assaulted. As she fought to maintain her composure, not wanting to lose herself in her desires, she found herself losing and giving in to the craziness.

Forgetting that Hanayo was watching, Maki used her hands to push Rin’s head further into her own neck. “C-Come on Rin, mark me as yours. Then let's empty those fat balls of yours.” With a wink that was inviting the tomboy to do with her as she pleased, Maki gave up resisting. She knew she couldn’t resist Rin for long.

“Empty them? You whore, you’ve never come close to emptying them. But if that’s what you want, then it’d be rude of me not to oblige.” Rin was turned on by the thought of letting it all out on Maki. Normally they’d only go at it for 4 rounds before Maki reached her limit, but if this is what the girl wanted, then Rin would give it her all.

Straightening up and pulling Maki’s legs into the air, Rin wasted no time in slamming her cock into the dripping wet pussy before her. With a groan, she wasted no time as her hips pistoned back and forth, the pace picking up quickly as if she was in overdrive.

Maki let out a shriek of pleasure, as she loved it when Rin had her way with her. The reality of what was in store for her for the day hit her hard, as she realised that it was still early into the morning and they were just starting to go at it like rabbits. Knowing that she’d be sore after today, she resigned herself to her own desires.

The loud slapping of flesh against flesh filled the room, accompanied by moans as the ever growing pleasure coursed through both of the girls. Both of them were happy to let things continue like this, with Rin having complete access and control of Maki’s body.

Rin senselessly continued to slam forward against Maki, burying her cock as deep as it would go into the girl’s pussy with each thrust. The ecstasy of Rin’s 10 inch dick was starting to make Maki’s head spin, loving every second of the massive member ravaging her with wicked intents.

It felt way too good to be true, the pair thought simultaneously, as they both descended deeper into the lust driven insanity they both loved. Wanting more, Maki shouted out, as if pleading, “Fuck me harder, you stud! Use me like the cocksleeve I am and dump your load into me!”

Pleased with the words coming from the girl’s mouth, Rin let out a devilish laugh before complying with Maki’s demands. “If you insist, princess. I’ll use that slutty body of yours like you’re my toy and show you no mercy.”

Feeling powerful from the admission from the girl below her, knowing that she could treat her however she pleased and do what she desired and Maki would not complain in the slightest. 

Maki was hers.

Maki’s body was pleading for release, as she felt her own orgasm frantically building up. Unable to hold it back any longer, she let out a howl as the intense pleasure hit and washed over her. Hearing this, Rin slammed herself to the base inside of Maki, letting out an animalistic moan before pumping the girl’s insides full of cum.

The burning hot liquid flooded Maki’s womb, filling it to the brim in an instant. With nowhere else to go, the torrent of baby batter was forced out of the red-head’s stretched out pussy, a pool of the excess starting to form a pool on the bed beneath them.

Rin’s own orgasm lasted for what felt like an hour, as she felt her hips bucking and legs shaking from the intense pleasure she was overcome by. By the time it finally ended, she barely had the strength to pull herself out and off of Maki.

With a bloated womb full of Rin’s cum, Maki could only lay there and soak in the pleasure. She could never find herself getting used to Rin’s large ejaculations, but she loved the burning feeling of her cock erupting inside of her. 

“S-So Maki-chan, you said you’d empty my balls today? I hope you’re ready for another round, because we’re just getting started.” Rin was still erect, having just calmed down from the climax that hit her a mere moment ago. 

Before Maki could give a response, the pair’s attention was jolted to a loud moan coming from the closet.

Hanayo had been getting off to the sight before her, and losing control of herself as she buried two of her fingers inside her aching womanhood, she had let out a loud moan. Covering her mouth with her free hand, ashamed and embarrassed for letting it out, she prayed that neither of the two had heard it.

She closed her eyes as she kept hopeful, unaware as the closet doors opened, letting in a ray of light on the brunette with her hand down her pants.

She was brought to reality from being sternly addressed from an unimpressed voice.

“Kayo-chin.”


	4. Closing the gap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having being caught, Hanayo decides to voice her worries to Rin.

Having been discovered and called out to, the shocked and speechless Hanayo could only sit there frozen with her hand still glued to her aching womanhood. Processings things at a million thoughts per second, she sprung backwards against the wall of the closet and put her arms up as if she was being held at gunpoint.

“R-Rin-chan, this isn’t..” Trying desperately to say something, anything to defend herself after being caught red handed pleasuring herself to her girlfriend’s raw, animalistic fucking of Maki, the words failed to come out of Hanayo’s mouth. Embarrassed, she resigned herself to what was to come as Rin continued to look down on her with an apathetic expression.

Reaching down and grabbing hold of Hanayo’s right arm before pulling the brunette to her feet, Rin was starting to piece things together in her head. Maki and Hanayo had plotted this entire day out; the early meeting time at the red-head’s house, the silence from Hanayo building up to all of this, the two of them appearing closer over the course of the past few days, and how Maki seemed to have something bothering her before they indulged in their sexual desires.

“So that’s how it is. You two wanted Kayo-chin to catch me in the act? Seeing me give in to my carnal desires and holding nothing back? Well congratulations, it worked.” Pissed off that the pair would go behind her back and plot things, Rin didn’t hold back her irritation one bit as she pulled Hanayo to the bed and threw her down next to Maki, still basking in the glory as their mixed love juices dripped from her body onto the bed beneath her.

“W-Wait Rin-chan, let me explain!” Wanting to calm down her girlfriend as there was a misunderstanding, Hanayo was afraid that the buck-naked futanari would walk out and put some distance between the trio. As if on cue, Rin spoke up, “Well just what do you need to explain? That my girlfriend gets off watching her lover go at it like an animal in heat? That Maki is addicted to sex and just wanted to put on a show for you? Please, do enlighten me Kayo-chin.”

Sitting up and staring at the glaring girl standing at the end of the bed, Hanayo resolved herself and took a deep breath.  _ If there’s any time to voice my worries, now is the best time to get it all out.  _ “W-Well, you see.. After our agreement to let you well.. Not hold your sexual desires back around me and indulge in them with Maki, you’ve been..” At a loss for words, she was struggling to fight against the nagging feeling in the back of her head that was telling her to just stop and give in to the flow of things before Rin blew up in anger.

Not wanting to give up, Hanayo took a moment before continuing. “It’s like you’ve been more focused with your own wants and needs than mine, Rin-chan. You seem happier but what about me? Whenever we’re together, it feels to me that you’re still treating me like you need to hold yourself back.” The pair could only listen, awestruck that the normally submissive and quiet girl was being so direct about her feelings instead of putting her own wellbeing aside for the sake of others.

“Rin-chan, I saw how you were with Maki-chan just now. You cannot tell me that this isn’t your true self compared to when the two of us are alone together. No, when the two of us are in private you treat me like I’m an endangered animal that needs protection, not allowing me to do anything that could bring harm to either of us.” Hanayo felt a fire burning within her, pressing on and voicing all of her thoughts without an issue.

“Now tell me. Is it fair that you’re treating me differently when I’m your girlfriend? I didn’t ask for it, Rin-chan. I didn’t ask for there to be this unbearable distance between us.” Exhausted with how passionately she was just speaking, Hanayo let out a breath of relief before sinking back slightly into the bed. Maki and Rin sat there speechless at what had just been brought to light, a shared thought crossing both of their minds;  _ Is this really the Hanayo we know? _

The room remained silent for a couple of moments, the girls stuck thinking amongst themselves. Hanayo began to worry that she might have upset Rin with how prolonged the peace was in the room. Starting to fidget, she was about ready to open her mouth to apologise when the naked girl standing at the base of the bed spoke up.

“I’m.. I’m sorry, Kayo-chin..” Her head facing downwards, hiding her expression from the rest of the room, Rin felt like something had just pierced her heart. Bitter about how she had been so selfish, wanting to beat herself up but deciding against it as the pair watching her would be upset if she did so, the orange-haired girl continued shakenly.

“I’m just.. I’m a selfish person; I decided it was best for you to be treated like a princess; never knowing the ugliness and harshness of the world. I wanted you to remain pure but I guess it was never my decision to make.” Wanting nothing more than to hide in shame, Rin was hurt not with Hanayo’s confession but the realisation that she had been projecting her own ideology upon her beloved girlfriend.

Feeling tears start to run down her face, Rin was about to run out on the girls before her attention was drawn abruptly to the figure now embracing her in a hug. “It’s okay, Rin-chan. No need to beat yourself up about it, okay?” With a motherly tone, Hanayo held the shorter girl closer to her body, not caring that Rin was covered in sweat and mixed love juices from earlier. 

Amidst all of this, Maki could only lay there and watch the events unfold before her. She had no right to interrupt this moment between the pair of lovebirds as they expressed their love and concern to each other silently and vocally. Moved by all of this, the red-head couldn’t help but feel somewhat guilty that she let herself indulge in the craziness earlier. Wanting to join the pair in a group hug even if she wasn’t directly involved in the privacy of their relationship, if even just to share her compassion towards the two, Maki struggled to find the strength to lift her body off of the bed as her bloated stomach mixed with the fatigue from the sex earlier left her with next to no energy left.

“H-Hey Rin-chan,” whispering into her ear, Hanayo felt embarrassed as she couldn’t get the image of her girlfriend thrusting her hips like an animal intent on mating out of her head. “You were super hot earlier, the way you just gave in and senselessly gave Maki-chan the.. The um.. You know..” Trailing off, unable to whisper the words as her face turned bright red.

Laughing to herself, happy that her show had impressed Hanayo enough that she wasn’t going to cover her eyes and run away, Rin felt the blood start to stir in her nether-regions. As the growing member pressed itself up against the brunette’s thighs, Hanayo let out a shriek of surprise causing all eyes to jolt to her. 

The smell of sex started to have its effect on the innocent girl as she found her own thoughts becoming jumbled as more adulterous ones pushed their way to the front of the pack.  _ So this is what Rin smells like when she’s not holding back.  _ A devilish grin coming across her face as she was lost in her own mind, Rin couldn’t help but be concerned with the unusual behaviour her girlfriend was starting to show.

“U-Um Kayo-chin? Are you okay? You look.. I don’t know, you look like you’re scheming something but your eyes have this glint to them that I’ve never seen from you before.” Staring into Hanayo’s eyes, Rin could see herself in the reflection of the iris-coloured orbs.  _ God I love this girl so much,  _ she found thinking to herself as she took in the beauty before her.

“Rin-chan, you’re  _ my  _ girlfriend right? You’ll do anything I say, yes?” Hanayo started to speak, the pair of Rin and Maki feeling somewhat uncomfortable with how the girl had addressed Rin as her girlfriend like she was crazily obsessed. Unsure on how to respond, the orange-haired girl found herself nodding instinctively.

Patting Rin’s head, Hanayo’s face turned into an unsettling smile before she continued speaking, “Good girl. If you want to make me happy, why don’t you take that monster cock of yours and show me just how much damage you can do to Maki-chan with it.” The room fell silent after this, Rin and Maki unsure with what exactly was coming out of Hanayo’s mouth or what was going on in her mind.

Hanayo found herself overcome with a desire to throw her friends into the craziness that she was feeling from inhaling the smell of sex. Wanting to take control of things, she grabbed hold of Rin’s semi-erect member and started to move her hand up and down the long phallus, intent on bringing out the animalistic instincts of Rin’s.

Letting out a moan of approval, Rin started to feel the desire to indulge in the lust sprouting from within her.  _ Is this what Hanayo is really like in the bedroom?  _ Unable to get that thought out of her mind, she started to find the willpower leaving her as her painfully erect cock now stood to attention as Hanayo continued pumping her hand along it. As if the switch had been flipped, Rin’s eyes became clouded with lust.

“Kayo-chin wants me to wreck you, Maki-chan. I hope you don’t mind but I can’t exactly say no to her. You understand don’t you? You’re my cock sleeve after all.” Rin spoke with not an ounce of intimacy, not holding herself back any longer as she was ready to jump back into the craziness of what transpired prior to discovering Hanayo pleasuring herself in the closet.

Shuddering from being talked down to and treated like the sex addict she was, Maki couldn’t fight back; she didn’t have the strength to stop Rin from having her way. Not that she didn’t want Rin to fuck her brains out and leave her in a mess of their mixed love juices of course, but she felt somewhat unsettled with how Hanayo seemed to be pushing the two to indulged in their carnal desires.

Startled as Rin climbed back on the bed and grabbed hold of her legs, lifting them into the air before pressing her engorged cock head against the wet, stretched out entrance to her pussy, Maki found herself ready for round 2 as her excitement started to flow from her aching womanhood once again.

With a single thrust Rin had buried her foot-long member to the base inside of the red-head, eliciting a loud, long moan of approval from the girl. With the simple movement of pulling her hips backwards, the tip of her erect penis the only part to remain within Maki, Rin bucked forwards as she started to build up a rhythm of thrusts.

Amidst all of this, Hanayo had stripped herself and was pressing her large breasts up against Rin’s back, her hands exploring the dickgirl’s chest. Rubbing the small mounds, she started to speak words of encouragement aloud for both girls to hear. As if possessed by a demon, she spoke with no decency or respect.

“Keep it up, Rin-chan. Fuck her brains out until she’s begging for more. Take that enormous cock of yours and rearrange her insides. Plant your seed in this whore and get her pregnant. Come on, do it for me. Please?” Hanayo continued letting her hands roam her girlfriend’s body, finding their way down to the base of the girl’s penis as Rin continued thrusting her hips inwards and outwards.

Not even feeling the need to speak a word of agreement, Rin found herself aroused even more by the words coming from Hanayo’s mouth. Nodding her head, she fastened her pace as moan after moan found their way from Maki’s mouth, filling the room alongside the sounds of wet skin slapping against skin.

If Maki was capable of making sense of what Hanayo had said, she would have found herself turned on even more. Unfortunately for the girl, her mind was a mess from the onslaught caused by Rin’s dick, unable to make sense of her surroundings as the only thought to cross her mind was that she felt that she was in heaven from all of this pleasure.

“Come on, Rin-chan! Shoot the biggest load you’ve got and impregnate this cow beneath you! Make her scream your name as you shoot your molten hot baby batter inside her fertile womb! Make her stomach look like an inflated beach ball!” Hanayo continued her encouragement of her girlfriend, one of her hands having found its way down to her own aching womanhood as she plunged fingers in and out of the wet folds.

The girls all felt their impending climax closing in on them, their panting and moans growing heavier and deeper as they didn’t let this slow them down, the pace of which Rin was thrusting her hips seemed to have broken her record as Maki’s head was thrown back in pleasure, her mouth wide open with the tongue sticking out as her body twitched in pleasure from the intense fucking she was receiving.

With one last thrust, Rin let out a piercing howl as she buried her cock to the hilt inside of the trembling Maki as a torrent of cum made its way up her length before firing itself into the fertile womb, which set Maki’s own orgasm off. Screaming loudly, the windows reverberating from the sheer intensity behind it, Maki could only lay there as her body twitched and trembled as she was filled to the breaking point by the dickgirl.

Hanayo had set her own climax off, burying three of her fingers to the knuckle within her drenched womanhood at the spectacle before her; Maki’s stomach was inflating at an alarming rate with no end in sight. Her legs trembling from the foreign intensity, she clung and rested her body on Rin’s back.

As all three of the girl’s orgasms faded away, each one gasping heavily for air as their bodies shook from the strong feelings having just washed over them. Hanayo and Rin had recovered fast from their climaxes as if they were of little meaning. Maki on the other hand, was incapable of moving yet again while her mind couldn’t make sense of her surroundings. Her stomach had been inflated by Rin’s seemingly never ending load once again, this time having set a new record as her womb had been stretched well beyond its limit by the sheer volume now residing inside.

Wondering to themselves if Maki’s womb was made of elastic as there was no possible way to explain the spectacle before them, Hanayo and Rin stared speechlessly. Maki’s stomach was stretched and deformed, now wider than her frame and covering a large portion of the bed. A laugh coming from Hanayo as she spoke, “Rin-chan you took my comment on filling her up like a beach ball and went the extra mile.”

Rin was standing at the edge of the bed, a mix of cum and Maki’s pussy juices were dripping down from her painfully erect cock, a proud look on her face. She’d gone above and beyond Hanayo’s instructions and still felt like she had more in her to keep going. “You better be pregnant this time, Maki. I’d be sad if you weren’t, but I don’t think either of us would mind if we had to repeat our actions again, now would we?”

The girl in question couldn’t make sense of what was being spoken, her mind was a mess from the two rounds of intense baby making sex she’d just had and from the burning feeling within her body. Incomprehensible noises escaped her mouth which the pair of Hanayo and Rin took as a sign of approval on her behalf.

Her cock not withering from the powerful orgasm, Rin was hungry for more. She was thinking about grabbing hold of Maki’s legs for the third time that day and giving her another healthy load of baby batter to try and guarantee that she was pregnant, but was taken back when she was pushed on her back to the bed besides Maki.

Crawling on top of her girlfriend and sitting on the girl’s lap, Hanayo stared down with a hungry look in her eyes at the hung dickgirl. “Rin-chan, you’re ready for more, yes? I’m going to swallow your entire monster cock inside my aching pussy and you’re going to let out a load just for me, okay?” Almost as if she was demanding more than asking, Hanayo didn’t wait for Rin to respond before she lifted her body upwards and aligned her drenched womanhood with the cock that was still standing tall.

Taking a deep breath, the brunette buried the member within herself until her body made contact with Rin’s hips. A loud pop followed by a scream erupted from the girl, having never taken this much of her girlfriend’s cock before. When the pair had indulged in each other’s bodies, Rin had made sure to hold back and never go past the 6 inch mark. But now the foot-long cock was buried inside of Hanayo’s pussy, the popping noise from earlier having come from the girl’s womb giving access to the oversized intruder.

Rin stared at the girl smugly, as the deformed stomach was a sign of her victory over Hanayo. She had finally given her girlfriend all that she had to offer in terms of length, but she knew that neither of them were going to be satisfied until Rin had emptied the content of her large balls inside of Hanayo. Her eyes rolled back as her tongue stuck out, the dominant girl was unaware that her womb was being pushed up against her stomach by Rin’s member, her ovaries and womb on display.

Content on laying back and letting her lover take control, Rin put her hands behind her head as Hanayo started to lift her body up, the sight of the drenched cock coming into view as inch after inch slowly became free from the girl’s insides. With a thrust downwards, the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room as Hanayo started to build up the pace as she bounced on Rin’s lap, her breasts jumping up and down with each movement.

“R-Rin-chan, how dare you keep such a wonderful monster from me..” Hanayo let out amidst her downwards thrusts, unable to hold back her moans as she continued to be the dominant member of this situation. “If I had known.. If I knew it would feel so wonderful, I would’ve had my way with this amazing dick earlier.” Rin found herself excited by this confession, her penis twitching from the praise she was receiving.

“W-We have A LOT of catching up to do, and thankfully the day is still young. We.. We’re not stopping until those fat balls of yours are drained for all they’re worth, do I.. Do I make myself clear, Rin-chan?” Unable to stop her movements for a second to speak, Hanayo still believed that she was in control of what was happening. Moan after moan escaped her lips as she bounced in Rin’s lap, all the while Rin was ecstatic and loving life.

With one final thrust of her hips downwards, Hanayo let out one last shriek before her climax blew upon her like a gust on a windy day. Throwing her head back, her body shuddered as the strongest orgasm she had felt took its course. Feeling her crotch become damper, Rin had a devilish thought come to mind. Thrusting her own hips upwards, eliciting a deeper moan from Hanayo, she slowly started to turn the tables to prove who was really in control here.

As she calmed down from her own climax, Hanayo found herself being toyed with by Rin as she continued thrusting her hips upwards, hitting the back of the girl’s womb with ease. Out of breath, she tried to speak her thoughts out loud, “W-what do you think you’re doing? I-I’m in control here..” Before she could close her mouth, Rin grabbed hold of her hips and started to thrust her hips rhythmically, intent on having her way with Hanayo.

“I don’t know what you mean when you said that you’re in control, Kayo-chin. After all,” Rin continued to toy with the girl as she slowly picked her body up before reaching her feet. “I’m the one taking the lead here. You’re just a slut for my dick after all. And a whore like you will  _ never  _ be able to control me.” Making herself clear, she turned around on the spot while still carrying Hanayo on her dick before throwing their bodies back to the bed, pinning her girlfriend beneath her.

A sound of surprise escaped her lips as Hanayo tried to process what had just happened within the span of a few seconds. She was in control of things, she was sure of it. Then during her moment of weakness, Rin flipped the tables and is now treating her like a toy. Then there was Rin’s demeanor. Hanayo found herself shivering as she replayed what she was addressed as over and over in her head; she was a slut, a whore for Rin’s dick.

Not able to resist the intense fucking she found herself receiving, Hanayo let herself be swept up by the craziness of Rin’s dominating behaviour. “S-Shut up and fuck me stupid, Rin-chan!” The brunette found herself yelling this out loud, no longer caring about who was in control; she just wanted to be lost in the pleasure.  _ Who am I to keep a cock sleeve waiting?  _ Laughing, Rin started to thrust her hips with no restraint, like an animal in heat.

Minutes passed as the two became lost in the act of love making, although there wasn’t any intimacy being shared between the pair, just raw carnal emotions. Hanayo’s brain had turned to mush throughout all of this, the intruding member having reshaped her pussy and broken her mind. She couldn’t comprehend any words that were being spoken by Rin, she couldn’t tell what time of day it was, and she couldn’t care less that Maki was still unconscious besides them; she was deep in the ocean of pleasure and there was no escape in sight.

Feeling it all build up inside of her core, Hanayo knew that another orgasm was coming to wash over her as she tightened her pussy in a bid to receive a hot, thick load of cum from Rin. Feeling the walls close in on her pistoning member, Rin knew that her partner was on the edge, another climax about to burst from within her. Picking up the pace, she knew that she couldn’t last much longer and wanted to share the moment with Hanayo.

With one final thrust inwards, her cock pushing up against the walls of Hanayo’s stretched out womb, Rin howled as her member pulsed, signaling towards her lover that she was about to be flooded with a torrent of baby batter. Tensing up herself, Hanayo threw her head back and screamed out Rin’s name in pleasure as another orgasm washed over her, her body trembling by the pressure finally releasing. As her walls tightened around the intruding manhood, the sizzling hot blast of cum started to coat the inside of Hanayo’s womb, the sheer volume and ferocity of the ejaculation causing the two to lose themselves.

The neverending torrent of cum filled the brunette’s insides up quickly, her womb reaching its capacity within seconds as Rin’s ejaculation continued to shoot itself into the deepest, most forbidden part of a woman’s body. Her stomach growing with each passing second, Hanayo couldn’t comprehend what was happening; she was lost in her own world of pleasure, not aware of the inhumane noises coming from her mouth.

The orgasms finally coming to an end, the pair were both out of breath and exhausted. Managing to find the strength to pull herself up and off of Hanayo’s body, Rin fell back and sank into the bed beneath her, taking in the spectacle. Not one but two girls were lying side by side with their stomachs inflated to insane proportions, a waterfall of juices pouring out of the brunette’s battered pussy.

Proud of herself for such a feat, Rin steadied her breath before taking in the surroundings; the clock had just passed noon as a white light continued to flash from the bedside table. Curious, she slowly climbed up off the bed to find Maki’s phone flashing, obviously having a notification that she had yet to check.

Knowing that she shouldn’t invade the red-head’s privacy, Rin couldn’t help herself as she unlocked the device and found just what the cause of this insistent flashing was; the girl had received a message from their senior classmate, Nico Yazawa. Curiosity getting the best of her, she opened it to find a string of images that the twintailed girl had been sending to Maki.

If they were just regular pictures, Rin could’ve just put the phone down and pretended she saw nothing, but these were anything but normal. Nico had been sending selfie after selfie of her own erect cock, followed up by messages asking if the girl was impressed. Letting out a laugh, the orange-haired girl couldn’t help but take pity on both Nico and Maki.

The size of the member in the pictures was underwhelming in comparison to her own, Rin knowing full well that Maki had gotten a taste of something much larger. If she had to guess, she’d say that Nico’s phallus was 6 inches erect. Feeling a sense of pride within herself, Rin unconsciously found herself tapping away at the phone. Having typed up a response befitting Maki’s usual tone, she hit send before putting the phone down and walking away, intent on waking the two sleeping beauties from their slumber.

  
Unable to get the message out of her mind, Rin kept repeating it to herself;  _ is that supposed to impress me? I’ve seen larger ones on the internet, yet you keep trying to shove your pencil dick down my throat. Get lost. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this one done and dusted. Feels like its been forever since i last wrote a chapter for this.  
> More to come :)

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing and posting something
> 
> probs is bad
> 
> thanks to friend who encouraged me to do this :)


End file.
